


Ours

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Alpha Sapnap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Knotting, M/M, Marks, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Kinda same prompts as ‘Mine’ but a different universe I’ll have the Sapnotfound out soon I promise this is Sapwasfound
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 532





	Ours

George curled up withering against soft white blankets, how he spends his week only once every single year. Even his own scent was starting to make its way drifting back to him, putting him in a delirious state whimpering as he tried to pick up the phone to call either Dream or Sapnap. But to his luck he’d left it charging next to his monitor. 

Both males were out with Bad presumably at some arcade down the road, George had started to feel sick, completely forgetting about his heat. So he had stayed home, now he regretted that decision, even if he was going to be fucked in down shitty bathroom it would still be better that lasting through this fucking heat alone. After he’d gotten knotted and marked by both of his alpha boyfriends he felt worse in this heat than he’d ever felt before.

Not only was the heat overbearing despite being naked and the only thing covering him was a thin sheet of light cover. The heat pierced his skin harshly and he’s dug himself deeper into the covers whilst whining out. Sudden the sound of a door click made his ears perk up.”Just admit you lost you fucking loser!”

“I didn’t you asshole. George were back!” The voices a blond alpha bellowed downstairs and George could only pray that they could tell by his scent that he was in heat right away. The sudden silence then rush of footsteps running upstairs confirmed his thoughts when they stopped right out side the door. 

George let out a whine, setting the youngest of the three to throw open the door and take in the enticing scent. Dream always has more control over himself than the dark haired Alpha does, which is probably why the tallest took longer to move forward. 

Sapnap chuckles, quickly stripping off his sweater and shirt while the omega hunches over from the two new scents that grew more stronger as if trying to overpower the other. The shirtless Alpha made his way to the side of George digging his face into the pale neck where two distinctive marks laid on both sides of his neck. Dream was fully unclothed smirking as he placed his hand onto George’s aching dick and stroking on gentle and soft movements.

Sapnap eagerly leaves smaller purple marks on his shoulder to his collarbone while George arches his back and groans at the sensations hitting him like a brick of pleasure. “You smell so sweet Georgie.” A husky voice purred out while he felt a small tug on his ear. George yelped when what felt something enter his ass with no warning.

The blond finally decided he’d had enough of Sapnap doing so much to George in so little time let out a short growl as if commanding the younger to slow down or stop. The ravenette complied with a groan slipping his finger out of the whining omega now only whispering dirty phrases that only George could hear. Dream brought the oldest male into a soft kiss that soon turned rough when the alpha forced his tongue into the brunette's mouth.

“Such a good omega for us. Our small little delicate omega. You do so well for us. Doing so good. Want our knots pretty boy?” Sapnap growled out the last sentence.

“Y-yes, please! Just fuck me~” George whimpered out grinding his ass back onto Sapnap’s obvious tent. Dream's hand lightly touches his pale chest rubbing against the hardest nub. The youngest grabs George’s hips as if to settle him down but at this point the heat was becoming unbearable for him. 

The ravenette slowly striped from his last few garments as if to tease George as the omega heard a belt and pants fall down. A hand pulls his face forward to meet (piss) green eyes that bore into his own. He felt slick slowly drip onto his legs and pour in a small puddle on the mattress. 

“Such a good pup~ Wet for us already.”

The omega let out small whimpers and begs that drove both alphas insane while they both shared the same face. Sure they were a poly couple but both Dream and Sapnap’s alphas weren’t quite used to the change yet, both still had the small urges to tell the other alpha to back off then male the omega with no sharing. 

So of course when it came down to this part two sets of glowing eyes stared down at each other, one pair (piss)green the other a bright fiery orange. Dream made his way over to the ravenette out of the omegas sight. George couldn’t take this, he needed both of them, now! Finally it seems as if Sapnap has backed down, George would have too. Dream was extremely possessive over the smaller male and even over the other alpha at times.

The youngest pouts while the brunette let out soft purrs. Dream lifted the omega up, placing him down onto his lap letting out a predatory growl when George decided to grind down. “Bad boy.”

He smirks, rubbing the brunette's sides while Sapnap walks up in front of the smallest male. “We’re gonna take care of you pup no worries.” The blond whispers in George’s ear pushing a finger into his needy hole. Tans hands pushed his thighs open and the youngest male engulfs his cock. 

George whimpered and writhed slowly thrusting backwards to get Dream to give him more, to which Dream obligates by adding another finger. 

After a few minutes of pleasure Dream decides he’s stretched enough and finally lines up with George’s hole. The blond ruts upward impaling the smallest male onto his dick. “Ah~”

The brunette meals gripping onto soft raven locks and pulling them forward causing tears to swell up in the youngest males eyes. Dream bucks into the omega, striking his prostate in only a few thrusts, his cock lined with fluids. The sudden movement pushed his hips forward forcing him to fuck the alphas mouth. “D-Dream~ Sapnap~”

His other hand reached up to pull onto the blond alphas strand emitting a groan from the tallest male who only thrusted hard in retaliation. His teeth latch into his own mating mark, not enough to hurt but surely enough to cause pleasurable pain. The omega can feel a pool heat up in his stomach while the two alphas ravaged him he couldn’t hold on anymore. “Ahh~ I’m cumming!”

The smallest male arches his back basically screaming out as he came into the alphas mouth, the ravenette spitting out most of the liquid and only swallowing a little. “Good boy.”

Dream smirks slowly lifting his legs up to show off his stuffed hole to the seconds Alpha who growled in delight. George knew exactly what was going to happen next and slowly he mentally prepared for it. “Ready Pup?” Orange eyes glowed at his glowing blue ones. He nodded his head slowly leaning back against the blond alpha for comfort. 

Sapnap slowly slides in next to Dream and in unison every single one of them let out a sting of moans. They stay still just so that the poor omega could properly adjust. “S-so fu-ah~ full!”

Slowly Sapnap starts to thrust in and out getting in a small rhythm Dream would soon go out of. “Such a good pup.” The alphas purrs licking over a stray bite mark he’d made seconds ago. Dream finally starts to buck up at a pace opposite Sapnaps giving George full pleasure of never being empty. The omegas basically bounced back and forth as he gave up even trying to fight back. He could feel that both of the alphas were slowly losing it which only excited him more, he wanted, no, he Needed those knots. 

He could feel both slowly enter him which only made him howl out in pleasure as the two others panted. “Ooh~ Such a good boy for us.” Dream moaned out loudly, finishing in George, filling him up. Not long after so did Sapnap. 

A drawn out moan escapes the brunette's lips as he cums a second time, purring contently. They would be stuck like that four at least an hour. Sapnap lays next to him and pulls the omega between him and Dream. George purrs laying on his back while Sapnap and Dream wrap their arms around him. “We love you, George.” Dream smiles while kissing the omegas cheek lightly. "Love you too.” He purred before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well idk why but this one made me regret my life decisions


End file.
